


I Have Something to Tell You...

by Folmes



Category: mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folmes/pseuds/Folmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has something to tell Gavin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Something to Tell You...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first fic. in a few years, and also first Mavin fic. Please comment about anything! <3

Michael slammed his hand on his desk, causing the desktop to rattle. Gavin stared over at his best friend with a smirk. "What are you smiling at, Gavin?" Gavin blushed slightly as Michael's voice rang in his ears. He faced his monitor again, making small squeaking noises into the microphone.

"1, 2, 3, 4! WHOO-HOO! I win the Tower of Pimps!" Gavin screamed into the mic, sending the volume of the video to spike out of range. There were grunts of loss from the other men in the room. Gavin continued to celebrate as the others were stating how close they were to winning before congratulation Gavin. Michael stared at his friend while he erected the Tower in the game. They ended the video and Gavin looked back at Michael with his bright hazel eyes.

"What's wrong Mi-cool?" Gavin asked, still sporting a large, goofy grin. Michael blushed a bit before answering.

"Nothing, I'm just glad if anyone could win against Mogar, it was you, Gav." Michael smiled back playfully at the Brit. "Why do you ask?" Gavin nibbled on his lower lip.

"You've just been staring at me for a while now..." Gavin told the freckled lad. He noticed Michael's face light up brightly.

"Yeah... Gav, I have something to tell you..." Michael said quietly as he fiddled with his headphone wire.

"What is it, Mi-cool?" Gavin asked, cocking his head curiously. Michael took a breath before continuing.

"I-" Michael started as Geoff jaunted over to the two lads.

"Hey, we're going to Torchy's Tacos. You dumb asses wanna come?" The oldest gent asked them.

"I'm gonna stay here and finish editing this video. Plus I'm not really hungry." Michael told the two men as the blush on his face started to fade.

"I think I'll stay too. Will you get me the usual?" Gavin asked Geoff, still eyeing Michael. The gent nodded, following the rest of the Achievement Hunters out the door, closing it behind them. Gavin turned towards Michael again, who was randomly clicking around his computer screen, pretending to busy himself. Gavin could tell is companion's red color returning; he was clearly nervous. "So, what were you saying, Mi-cool?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing Gavvy. Just forget about it." He sighed shallowly. Gavin frowned, pressing on.

"Come on Mi-cool, tell me!"

"No Gav, I said never mind."

"Please?" Gavin begged.

"Ugh. Fine." Michael's voice dropped down to almost a whisper. "Gav, I... I t-think I'm in l-love with you..." Michael turned cherry red, staring as his feet.

Gavin's heart raced as he comprehended the words that came out of his best friend's mouth. The Brit tried to speak, but no words came out of his open mouth. Michael looked at Gavin out of the corner of his eye, trying to see any sort of response. "W-what?" Gavin asked his friend. He saw Michael's gaze hit the floor once again. He had always had a crush on Michael, but it had been so easy to brush the feelings away, but at this very moment, they all came rushing back and his Gavin like a train. He had to say something. Anything. "I-I love you too." Gavin managed to stutter out the words. Michael snapped towards Gavin, staring at him in surprise. Startling Gavin, he jumped out of his chair, feeling a wave of some emotion hitting him.

"What did you say?" Michael asked, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. Gavin stood too, almost falling back over from shaking; their faces were close, closer than they should have been.

"You heard me." Gavin replied, his hands now cupping Michael's strong jaw. "I love you too." Gavin repeated, locking their lips together. The two boys leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Gavin felt a quick pulse of energy come from the other lad's mouth. They finally broke apart, gathering breath, Michael was still visibly shaking from the small dose of adrenaline. Gavin grabbed Michael's and, causing the other man to look up from the ground, still blushing bright red. "Do you want to go out with me sometime, Mi-cool?" Gavin asked his friend that was at a loss for words.

Michael nodded his head, kissing Gavin one more time on the lips before grabbing the taller man's waist. "I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> ART BY ME (Katelyn Stevenson) PLEASE DON'T STEAL.
> 
> Sorry it's super short, but PM me if you want to request anything :)


End file.
